When She's Sick
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Yuuki gets sick...another ZeroYuuki one-shot!


**When She's Sick**

**Summary****- Yuuki gets sick…. ZeroYuuki one-shot**

**My second VK fic, hope you enjoy!**

_.._

_..When She's Sick.._

_.._

Rain continued to fall.

Thunder shook the air, lightning streaked across the dark gray sky. It had been like this for the last two days. The ground was littered with large puddles and the mud nearly strong enough to pull off a student's shoes, which had happened quite a bit.

It was Friday and the Day Class was missing the sunny days and clear weather – however, the ones who missed it the most were the girls. This rain prevented them from sneaking out of their dorms at the wee hours of night and spy on the Night Class when they were in session.

The ones who were enjoying it the most were the two Disciplinary Committee members. Sure the first night they were busy, the pesky girls assumed they would be in the comfort of their rooms because they had hoped the rain would keep them inside. But Zero was there to glare at them when they tried to slip by unnoticed.

Since the first night, half of the Day Class was in their dorms, sick with the fever.

'_Serves them right,' _thought the ever brusque silver haired Guardian. His attention was drawn to the window, overlooking the courtyard below, elbow propped up on the desk and his hand to the side of his face. Attentive lavender orbs stared out into the rain that hadn't let up since it began.

Right now they were in study hall and the attending students were working quietly. Yuuki was resting her head next to her seatmate, Yori, who had her nose in a textbook.

Zero glanced at his best friend before he decided he should at least look at one of his assignments.

Perhaps an hour had passed when his ears picked up to Yori's voice, "Yuuki…? Yuuki are you alright?" she placed her hand went to her friends shoulder and shook her lightly. "Yuuki." The girls head turned over and Yori could see the brunette's face was a slight red. Her hand went over to her forehead. "Sensei," her interruption startling mostly everyone from their work, "Yuuki's got a fever."

The teacher was there in a matter of moments, feeling Yuuki's head. "Yori would you take her to her dorm, please? I'll inform the Headmaster there's another student sick."

Yori nodded and helped Yuuki to stand and lead her out from the classroom.

Zero watched silently. His eyes expressing the concern he felt for his friend. He promised himself he'd check up on her when class was over.

_.._

_.__.When She's Sick.._

_.._

The Kiryuu hunter placed his books on the coffee table in the Headmasters corridor. He heard from Yori that she had to take Yuuki to Cross's guestroom.

Once class was over, he came right over. "Zero!" he instantly became annoyed with the high pitched voice. "My darling Yuuki is sick! You'll have to work alone tonight, but I want you to make sure you don't get sick yourself—"

"Where is she?" Zero asked.

"—ahh," Kaien nudged his glasses higher on his nose with his index finger, "she's resting the guestroom. Be a good boy and go check on my daughter please."

"I was planning too."

"Aww! You are such a good son! You even care for your sister!"

"I'm not your son," the silver haired male growled, his eyes glaring. He walked by, leaving the man to cry waterfalls.

"You're so cruel…" he bawled.

The rain could be heard pelting the roof, making natural music that could lull those who loved listening to it fall asleep.

His destination drawing closer with each of his silent footfalls, he stood at the door. It was quiet inside and he made sure to make no sound as he entered. Darkness filtered the room; the only source of light was what flickered with each flash of lightning through the windows that were partially covered by the curtains. Looking the girl over Zero could see her face was still a little red and to his pale hand she was warm, her fever refusing to let up.

"Z…Zero…?" she asked weakly, her brown eyes opening briefly to see a figure looming in the darkness.

He knelt down beside her, "How are you feeling?" he replied with a question, his hand brushing some of her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Then she stirred, attempting to sit up. Zero pushed her down, "Stay down, you're sick idiot." He chided softly.

"But the Discipli—"

"Will not need to work tonight, most of the girls who sneak out are sick," he sighed. _'She's too stubborn,'_ he thought.

"Zero…"

Said male scowled lightly with her arguing, "Just stay there, you need to rest and get better," he stood up, her head following his movements slowly. "I'll make you something to eat, it's been a while since you've eaten and you need to drink plenty of fluids."

"You don't have to—"

"Would you just stop arguing with me already, I'm doing this and you can't say anything that would make me change my mind," he could feel that tick-mark of annoyance throbbing, but it wasn't with her. Even when she was ill she always tried to get up. She never knew when to stay down and rest, she constantly wore herself down.

"Just stay there, don't even move an inch, I'll know if you do. I'll bring you something that will help with that fever."

With that he left the room, missing the tired smile that graced Yuuki's lips.

_.._

_..When She's Sick.._

_.._

Dressed in an apron over his school uniform, the last member of the Kiryuu family served over a hot stove. Cooking was easy. He recalled a time when his parents were out working, he was left home with his master Yagari and his ill brother, Ichiru. He often made chicken noodle soup for his brother, and the few times he was sick with the cold his parents or even his master had made him soup. It was something that had always made him—and his younger twin—feel better. Zero felt that this would be the best way to bring Yuuki back to her full health…not to mention he knew she deserved it.

She had always been the one to take care of him, even before she discovered his disgusting secret.

It was Yuuki who helped him to believe that he wasn't a monster, but he knew that he would always be one, whether she could convince him or not. His fangs always sank into her neck when he needed the one substance he remembered so clearly pooling among the dead bodies of his parents, what drenched on Shizuka Hio's snow white gown.

Her name made his blood boil, she turned him into this…this…filthy beast who desired human blood as nourishment. His humanity was taken from him, all in a matter of moments. He wished death had come to him. He wished he had died the day his parents had. Death seemed better than living as a vampire, one who would be hunted one day when he became a Level E.

His thoughts were brought back to the pot on the stove, where some hot soup simmered. The aroma of the chicken broth wafted in his nostrils and he grabbed a clean spoon, ready for a taste.

The silver haired seventeen year-old ignored the burning sensation on his tongue. It tasted just right. Scooping the contents of the stirring spoon into a bowl he had close by next to a glass of water that would help hydrate his friend. He untied the apron and placed it on one of the hooks from where they hung and he gathered Yuuki's meal and some napkins on a tray and headed down the hall.

Once again he reached his destination and as he entered the room, "Yuuki," he whispered, he placed the tray on the nightstand beside the bed. Zero shook her lightly, "Yuuki, you need to eat this."

"Mmm…" she grumbled but opened her weary eyes and slothfully pulled herself up. The former human made sure she was comfortable, grabbing an extra pillow on the bed and rested it to the headboard for her to lean against. Noticing she was swaying dizzily, he grasped her arm to steady her. "Are you alright, Yuuki?" he inquired gently.

"I'm fine, Zero."

Finally she was situated enough to receive the tray that the vampire had prepared for her, which he placed softly on her lap and he remained close by should something go awry.

From his seat at the edge of her bed, he watched her eat, "Mmm, very good, Zero…" she paused to give him a small smile. She ate slowly, sipping the noodles and juice from the spoon and chewed the chunks of chicken.

All was silent other than the sound of slurping and the rain and thunder outside. Yuuki, still enjoying the soup that was brought to her, looked at Zero from the corner of her eye. He had turned and looked out the window; the light cast him in a beautiful glow. She thought he really was good-looking.

She didn't realize she had been staring at him until he turned to her, his lilac orbs staring into hers. "Are you finished?" When she glanced down she noticed her bowl was empty. Suddenly there was a glass of water in her face, "You need to drink something. It'll keep you hydrated."

"Thanks," she grabbed the glass from his hand, their fingers brushing. Her eyes flickered away and a little more color added to her already flushed cheeks. _'He feels so warm…'_

The feel of her soft skin tingled when it brushed against his. She drank what he had given her in small gulps. He couldn't recall how many times he'd wanted to touch her, hold her. She didn't know how _much_ he cared for her. She seemed to be completely oblivious to his feelings, but he could understand. Kaname was her knight, her hero. But it's not like he exposed his feelings in the open for people to see. He chose to be a man of few words, more into acting than speaking. He was more expressive when he was in her presence than anyone, not that anyone knew him as well as she did. The only one who probably knew him better than she did was his master Yagari.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the glass meet the wood on the bedside table. Zero helped her lay down, her energy spent on sitting up. Once she was comfortable he tucked her snuggly in the blankets under her chin he stood up. "Get some rest Yuuki."

A hand wrapped around his wrist before he had the tray of dirty dishes in his grasp. "Stay, please…" the look on her face made his eyes soften, "please Zero…"

Making sure nothing would spill once he let go, he moved over to the bed, surprised when Yuuki scooted over and lifted the blankets he had made sure would keep her warm. She was inviting him in; he knew Kaname would be furious, even if he knew they were friends, and that Zero cared for her more than a friend. Just the thought of pissing the pureblood off was enough for him to crawl into her bed and allow her to drop the covers. His spot was warm, indicating how long she had been bedridden.

The silver haired boy's eyes widened when Yuuki snuggled up to him her arms wrapping themselves closer to his body heat. He could smell the shampoo she used; smell her sweet scent that was his downfall with every inhale. Her natural fragrance had always caused his control to slip, the power to restrain himself from sinking his porcelain fangs into her delectable neck and feast on the life substance that flowed through her veins.

But now…he felt odd, there was no bloodlust, no fighting against his other half, the one that had always caused her harm, even if she felt it was her duty to sustain him with her own crimson fluid. Her scent was all over the room and he didn't succumb to the beast that raged inside, he was _human _again, something he rarely felt since his devolving into a Level E.

Yuuki's head was tucked under the taller males chin, her breath hot against his collarbone. His breathing hitched in his throat, there were times he'd thought—_dreamed_—of him and Yuuki being this close, more than friends. He had wanted more than her friendship, he wanted her to always be there, not be there in minutes or have to be called from wherever she was because she was with someone else. To be the first man in her life is what he had wanted, but this, for now, would be fine.

The brunette inhaled deeply, taking in his masculine scent, memorizing it. He smelt like rain mixed with pine. "Zero…you smell good…"

He couldn't help but grin a little; she was at least a little attracted to him. If she found out he knew one of her little well-kept secrets she would probably deny it under oath, he briefly wondered if she'd told this to Yori…maybe he could ask her.

"Zero…" the delirious girl lifted her head up slightly to look into his uncertain pale orbs, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes widened. Her lips were soft, sweet. The kiss itself lasted a few short seconds, but to the Kiryuu, it was a lifetime. She pulled away, their separation creating a small smacking sound, his expression shell-shocked from her incomprehensible actions, ones she probably wouldn't remember when she felt better. Her smile was beautiful, just like every other part of her. "Thank you…"

She then laid herself down and cuddled closer to his warm body and fell into the world of dreams.

Zero, on the other hand, was speechless and looked down at the sleeping figure he called his friend. She was at peace and he could clearly see the smile that was there. His eyes softened and he got himself comfortable. It didn't matter anymore, she kissed him and even if she wouldn't remember it, he would treasure the memory.

He fell asleep contently beside the one person he cared for most, and to think it only took her getting sick for this turn of events…

_.._

_..When She's Sick.._

_.._

A little while later, Kaien Cross had been searching high and low for Zero and eventually came to check up on his daughter knowing full well that the young hunter was excellent at hiding when he wanted too and wouldn't show up until he planned.

What awaited him inside Yuuki's room made his mouth hang open and his eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

Mr. Yagari, who had been dragged along with the Headmaster grumbled, "It seems something's finally got you to shut up, I have to see what it is…"

To his surprise he found his student, the one from the renowned Kiryuu family, nestled cozily next to the girl he knew was Yuuki, the only person who truly knew Zero as a friend.

His expression, the experienced hunter noticed, was one of true peace…one that he hadn't seen on his apprentices' face in a long time.

Closing the door on a still dumbstruck blonde Headmaster, he looked at him, grabbing a cigarette, he said, "We should forget what we just saw, for their benefit."

"This behavior in unacceptable!" he snapped out of his thoughts. "You know very well what happens when a boy and a girl are alone in a room, and besides, it's too early for me to be a grandfather." He added in a happy sing-song voice. "Aaahhhhhh!"

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

_Punch!_

_Punch!_

_Crash!_

"…ughhh…"

Sighing Yagari replied, "You're an idiot." He left his old associate groaning and implanted in the wall.

"You're so mean…oww my back!"

_.._

_..When She's Sick.._

_.._

**Ok, at first I wasn't going to have the little Kaien and Yagari part but I liked it, it's like a little extra clip and I could just see it happening.**

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated and criticism is welcome, hopefully I caught most of the typos.**

**Thanks, Ja Ne!**


End file.
